1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a method of processing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies of performing printing with a special color ink such as a clear toner have been increasing. In the printing with a special color ink, an object (hereinafter, a special color object) to be printed with the special color ink is arranged on an existing object on an original copy. This enables the printing with the special color ink.
To create the special color object, it is necessary to accurately extract a contour from a target object on the original copy. Conventionally, various technologies are known as a method of extracting a desired area from a color image or a continuous tone image (image).
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-077336 discloses a configuration of instructing and inputting an outer frame area to include a contour portion in an original image, obtaining differences between pixels of the original image in the outer frame area and adjacent pixels, in a color space, and linking pixels that indicate maximum differences to form a contour line, in order to reduce an input load of an operator when performing image clipping and to enable fast and accurate extraction of a target area.
However, conventionally, there is no mechanism to extract a contour from an image in which an object expressed by pixel data and an object expressed by vector data are mixed.
Therefore, there is a need for an information processing device and a method of processing information capable of extracting a contour from an image in which an object expressed by pixel data and an object expressed by vector data are mixed.